Asphalt Zero
Asphalt Zero (also known as Asphalt 0) is a racing game by Gameloft. It is the Xth installment of the Asphalt series. It contains X cars and X tracks. It will be released in most regions by the end of June 2016, but Japan will get it in July 8, 2016. The game fixes several problems with Asphalt 8 along with adding new content, such as new vehicles and tracks. However, a new game called Asphalt Xtreme is replacing some of the new features just coming in 2016. While Asphalt Zero is cancelled racing game, Asphalt Xtreme introduces the new off-road game. It could release sometimes in July 2016 or August 2016, or maybe June 2016. We might see these in this year. Changes from Asphalt 8 to Asphalt Zero * Tokens removed. * Online servers improved. Players with bad connection will automatically be disconnected, but they will keep their streak if they have one. Exploiters will also be automatically disconnected for cheating, along with their streak being lost and being given a 3-day ban from online multiplayer and tournaments. * Rubberband added for multiplayer (If a player gets taken down or wrecks their vehicle and is far behind the pack, their vehicles stats slightly improve until they get closer to the leader.) * AI doesn't rubberband that much anymore. * More Credits earned in races. This is mostly the case so that more time is spent on completing the game and less time spent grinding credits in races. * Recommended vehicle rank removed. * Players get 1 starting car per vehicle class, opposed to 1 starting car entirely. It like in Asphalt 7: Heat. * They will get 15 fuels in events. Events will get 0-7 fuels when having time limited. * Asphalt Zero Tracks will change every seasons in 3 months like Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter. * Asphalt Zero is going delayed to July 2016. The dates were: USA, Canada, Singapore July 4, 2016, Mexico July 5, 2016, Russia, Italy, Japan, Costa Rica, Korea July 8, 2016, Vietnam, China July 13, 2016, and other countries as well with July 24, 2016. * Credits work similarly to how Cash worked in Asphalt 7 and earlier. Of course, vehicles are also priced accordingly. * Drift mode returns. Gate Drift mode still remains. * Vehicle liveries (decals) and custom colors return for certain vehicles. * NEW Gameplay Mechanic: Zero Gravity (If nitrous meter is full, activating it in mid-air results in the vehicle hovering in the air with NO altitude decrease, increased speed and cornering, and the ability to takedown any vehicle in its way, all until the nitrous meter depletes entirely.) * DerrickMa5 is one of the Asphalt Wikia editors to make Asphalt Xtreme and Asphalt 9 Shockwave. These were his edits at Asphalt Wikia. You may check out. * In Asphalt Zero, They will have 100+ Cars in this game. Vehicle List Car Ranks Coming Soon! Plus Pro Kits D Class * Dodge Dart GT (starting vehicle) * Tesla Model S * Ford Pinto * Audi R8 e-Tron * Ford F-150 SVT Raptor * 1967 Shelby GT500 * Land Rover Range Rover Evoque * Scion TC * Cadillac XTS * Mazda MX-5 Miata 2016 * Mini Cooper S * Renault Clio Renaultsport 200 * Abarth 500 Asseto Corse * Citroen DS3 Racing * Toyota MR-2 GT * Subaru BR-Z * Honda S2000 * Honda Civic Type R 2015 * Nissan Silvia Spec R S15 * Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Electric Drive * BMW M3 Sport Evolution E30 * Mercedes Benz 190 E 2.5-16 Evolution II * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution III GSR * Renault DeZir * DeLorean DMC-12 * Plymouth Hemi 'Cuda * Plymouth Road Runner * Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454 * Audi S5 * Lamborghini Urus * BMW X6 M * Nissan 370Z * Alfa Romeo Disco Volante * Pontiac Firebird Trans Am 2002 C Class * Subaru WRX STi 2015 (starting vehicle) * Ford Mustang GT 2015 * Ferrari 308 GTS * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X MR GSR * Audi RS3 Sportback * Lancia Stratos HF 1973 * Toyota Supra RZ Mk. IV * Mazda RX-7 Type R 1999 * Chevrolet Corvette Stingray (C2) * Audi TTS * Ford Focus RS * Nissan Skyline GT-R VSpec-II R34 * Alfa Romeo 4C * Nissan 370Z Nismo * Dodge Charger SRT-8 * Dodge Challenger SRT-8 * Aston Martin DB9 * Citroen Survolt * Lotus Exige S Roadster * Chevrolet Camaro SS 2014 * Ford GT40 Mk. II * Shelby Cobra * Audi RS7 Sportback * BMW M4 * Jaguar F-Type R * Ford Fiesta WRC * Citroen DS3 WRC * Lancia Delta S4 * Dodge Charger Hellcat * Dodge Challenger Hellcat * BMW Z4 GT300 * Lotus Evora Enduro GT * Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione * RUF RK Coupe * Lamborghini Miura SV * Felino cB7 * BAC Mono * Sbarro Sparta * Plymouth Superbird B Class * Ferrari F355 F1 (starting vehicle) * Lamborghini Countach 5000QV * BMW M1 * Ferrari 612 Scaglietti * Nissan Nismo 400R R33 * RUF CTR "Yellow Bird" * BMW M6 * Bentley Continental GT V8 * Dodge Viper SRT-10 * Ferrari California T * Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren * Mercedes Benz SL 65 AMG * Mercedes Benz SLS AMG * RUF RGT * Ariel Atom V8 * Aston Martin V12 Zagato * Aston Martin V12 Vantage * Nissan GT-R R35 * Ferrari 599XX * Honda Mugen NSX RR * Ford Mustang Shelby GT350 2016 * Ford Mustang GT-R Concept * Acura NSX 2017 * Ferrari 458 Italia * Aston Martin Vanquish 2014 * BMW M3 GT2 * KTM X-Bow GT4 * Spada Codatronca TSS * Ferrari F430 Scuderia * Lamborghini Huracan LP 610-4 * Mercedes Benz CLK GTR AMG * Chevrolet SS NASCAR * Ford Fusion NASCAR * Mazda Furai * Renault Sport R.S.o1 * Lotus Elise GT1 * Mazda 787B * Nissan R92CP * Ferrari 488 GTB * McLaren GTR * Maserati MC12 * Lamborghini Diablo GTR * Toyota GT-One TS020 * Marussia B2 (Hidden Files) * Saleen S7 Twin Turbo * Lamborghini Asterion LPI 910-4 * Arrinera Hussarya * Mercedes Benz Biome * Rimac Concept One * Bertone Mantide A Class * Chevrolet Corvette C6 ZR1 (starting vehicle) * Chevrolet Corvette C7 Z06 * SRT Viper GTS-R * McLaren MP4-12C * Ferrari 288 GTO * Ferrari FF * Brabus SLS 700 BiTurbo * Lamborghini Aventador LP750-4 SV * Ferrari F12 TDF * Pagani Zonda R * Pagani Huayra BC * Lucra L148 * Ascari A10 * Nissan GT-R Nismo (R35) * Jaguar C-X75 * Ferrari 330 P4 * Mclaren F1 GTR Longtail * Volkswagen W12 * Ferrari LaFerrari * Sbarro Alcador * McLaren P1 * Factory 5 GTM * Ultima Evolution * RUF RT 12 S * Lamborghini Sesto Elemento * Tramontana XTR * Mclaren MP4-25 * Savage Rivale GTR * Toyota TS040 Hybrid * Oreca 03 * Bentley Speed 8 * Audi R18 Ultra * Peugeot 908 HDi FAP * Koenigsegg CCXR * Aston Martin One-77 * Ferrari Enzo * Ford GT 2017 * GTA Spano 2016 * Lamborghini Reventon * Chevrolet Camaro SS 2016 * Noble M600 S Class * Pagani Huayra (starting vehicle) * Lamborghini Veneno * Aston Martin Vulcan * Saleen S7R * RUF CTR3 * Lamborghini Centenario * Chrysler ME412 * Ferrari F40 LM * Ferrari F50 GT * Ferrari FXX Evolutizone * Ferrari FXX-K * Dallara DW12 Indycar * Bugatti Veyron Super Sport * Mosler Super GT * Peugeot Onyx * Ford GT-90 * Pagani Huayra BC * Mercedes Benz Silver Lightning * W Motors Lykan Hypersport * W Motors Fenyr Supersport * Caparo T1 * Mosler Land Shark * HTT Plethore LC 750 * SSC Tuatara * Koenigsegg Agera R * SSC Ultimate Aero XT * Henessey Venom GT * 9FF GT9 VMAX * Mclaren P1 GTR * Henessey Venom F5 * Koenigsegg One:1 * Trion Nemesis * Vector WX-8 * Mercedes F1 W06 Hybrid * Ferrari SF15-T * Mclaren Honda MP4-31 * Red Bull RB11 * Bugatti Chiron * Koenigsegg Regera * Weber Faster One * Lotus E21 Course List Voting Poll Returning Courses * Nevada * Iceland * Tokyo * Barcelona * Venice * Monaco A.K.A Azure Coast * French Guiana * Alps * London * Great Wall * San Diego Harbor * Dubai * Sector 8 * Area-51 * Rio de Janeiro (returning from Asphalt 7) * New York (returning from Asphalt 7) * Moscow (returning from Asphalt 7) * Shanghai (returning from Asphalt 7) * Saint-Tropez (returning from Asphalt 5) * Athens (returning from Asphalt 5) New Courses * Stockholm * Seoul * Osaka * Mumbai * Las Vegas * Chicago * Hong Kong * Sydney * Detroit * Houston * New Orleans * Miami * Paris * Beijing * Grand Canyon * Redwood Forest * Orlando * Indianapolis * Washington DC * North Pole * Tibet * Cairo * Peru * Madrid * Berlin * Rome * Mexico City * Singapore * Whistler * Melbourne * Autobahn * San Francisco * Nairobi * Sector Zer0 * Sector Infinity * Mars Soundtrack List NRG Glowinthedark feat. Chuckie Animals Martin Matrix Asphalt Nitro Menu Gameloft Maps Maroon 5 Category:Racing Category:Mobile